Running Out of Time
by musicfreak330
Summary: What if Zach and Cammie went to the dance,undercover for a mission? They have to safe the students from Roseville high to pass their exams, of course they have to go unnoticed, in other words they have to act like normal teens. Will they make it?
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is a new story, it may be a one-shot or maybe a bit longer than that. I hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the GG series, Ally Carter does...**

As soon as we got back to school from our CoveOps assignment, Mr. Solomon called Zach and I to the headmistress office. 'What did I do now?' I wondered. We stepped into her office and waited for her to begin.

"First of all, I want you to know that you're not in trouble." My mom began. Internally I sighed; glad that for once I wasn't in trouble. "As you two might know, you are two of our best young spies. We have received a tip from the CIA that someone has decided to target Roseville High. We don't know who, we don't know why but what we do know is that it's taking place the day of the all school exam."

"Ok, but why are you telling us all of this?" Zach was the first one to ask. "Excellent question," my mom smiled at Zach and I got a very bad feeling in my gut. "We need you two to go to the Roseville High dance that fortunately Cammie and you have been invited to. Your mission is to protect the Roseville students from whatever danger is waiting for them that night." My mom explained. We nodded, accepting our mission. "Oh, and remember, you will be graded on your performance of this task." Mr. Solomon said stepping out of the shadows. "Will we receive any gadgets?" I asked. They just nodded. We walked out of the office, Zach looking completely calm and smirking as always about this mission. Me, I was wondering all of the possibilities of the dangers that awaited Roseville High. Little did I know that all the skills I had learned since I started attending Gallagher Academy were about to be tested this Friday night.

I made my way to my room, where not surprisingly, Macey, Bex and Liz were waiting for me. I didn't even get the door closed before they were bombarding me with questions, like 'what did she want?' or 'are you in trouble?' I ended up explaining them my mission and what I had to do. "How come you get to go on the mission and not us?" Bex complained. I shrugged honestly not knowing the answer.

It wasn't until dinner time later on that I found out the rest of my 'assignment'. The up part? My friends would be my backup if something went wrong. The downside? My cover legend, I was supposed to be Zach's girlfriend. Not something I was jumping up and down to do, since I still hadn't figured him out.

Finally, Friday night arrived and we had to get ready to... well we weren't too sure yet what exactly we had to do. But we'd figure it out, Gallagher Girls always do.

**Ok, so I'm gonna leave it there and you guys tell me if I should continue or not... ;)**


	2. We Got There, Now What?

**Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed for the last chapter, your reviews were awesome and I loved reading all of them, but now on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the GG series Ally Carter does.**

**We Got There, NowWhat?**

I was sitting in my room with Macey doing my make-up and Bex doing my hair. After they finished with that, I somehow managed to get myself into the red strapless dress and into some high heeled shoes, magnetic of course, in case I needed to climb anything. How normal teenage girl managed to walk in those things, I had no idea. Finally, we put the finishing touches to my outfit, like a comms in my ear and some other gadgets (a laser/lipstick, napotine patches, etc…) into the clutch purse I was supposed to be carrying. I put on some diamond earrings that my mom gave me; they were tiny explosives; a silver necklace, which was a secret camera and a charm bracelet that had a hidden tracking device. There was a knock on my door, and we knew that it was time.

Entering the school's gym, we spotted Josh and DeeDee right away. "You came!" DeeDee exclaimed once she saw us walking towards them. I smiled at her and nodded. "So, how long have the two of you been dating?" Josh asked us once we sat down. I glanced at Zach, freezing up on the inside. This wasn't in our cover legend, I thought. "One month." Zach answered smoothly and I just nodded in agreement. "How about the two of you?" I asked them. "The same." DeeDee said enthusiastically. We started looking around for anybody that looked remotely suspicious, while we took turns talking to Josh and his friends. "Chameleon, the lady with the green dress." Bex said through my comms. Of course, they planted bugs and cameras all over the place.

"Zach, come on let's dance." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. But it's just my luck that the music that was playing was nothing like what Madame Dabney had taught us in class. Still awkwardly at first, Zach and I began to dance. "Lady in the green dress, what can you say about her?" I asked him over the music. He looked over at her and examined her. "In her early thirties, has defiantly had some kind of training, looks like she's waiting for something to happen." Zach finished his speech with a smirk. "Then, I think we found one of our targets." I told him. I walked over to the 'teacher' and asked her if she could tell me where the bathrooms were. She gave me directions that I pretended not to understand, she seemed annoyed at that but she told me she'd show me the way. She took me all the way there and while her back was to me, I slapped a napotine patch onto her back, knocking her out cold. I made my way back to the gym, nodding and smiling when I saw Zach. "One down, who knows how many more to go." I said into my comms unit.

**A very short chapter, but the next one will be longer… I hope. If any of you have any ideas for any gadget you want Cammie and Zach to have, just leave it in a review or PM me. I hope you guys liked it and well pls Review! :)**


	3. Which Wire To Cut?

**Another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, and excuse me for any spelling mistakes there might be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the GG series or any of the characters, Ally Carter does.**

**Which Wire To Cut?**

Zach and I took turns in keeping watch, but our time was running out. Any moment now, whatever it was that was going to happen was going to well… happen. And we couldn't afford something like that, not if we wanted to save the students and if we wanted to pass our exams. So while I mingled around, Zach went to have a look around the school. "Cammie, where's your boyfriend?"Josh asked me. I pretended to look around, "Oh, he went to the bathroom. He should be back soon." I told him. I felt bad for lying to him, what with all the lying I'd done the last semester, but unfortunately lying is part of a spy's life.

I kept looking around the gym looking for any suspects and lucky me, I found one. It was one of the chaperones in the gym, I saw him raise his arm and … there he had a gun hidden underneath his jacket. I walked towards him, not making it very obvious, because by now he'd probably figured out that one of his colleagues was missing. So I had to go the long way around. I came up behind him and grabbed him in a choke hold before he could react. I dragged him to the shadows of the gym and knocked him out with a well landed round-house kick. I hid him in the janitor's closet, before somebody noticed a body lying around and got freaked out.

Finally, Zach came back and told me everything he saw. "The school has some air vents that I was able to crawl through. I checked out every class room in the school and there was nothing wrong with them." "Are you sure you checked out the whole school though? Because some schools have basements." I reminded him.

"I did not think of that." He said. I tried really hard to not roll my eyes, and succeeded. "Jonas, Liz can you guys get us some blue prints of the place?" Zach asked through his comms. "Yeah." They both answered at the same time. About two minutes later, we were making our way to the school's basement. "Damn, it's dark down here." Zach was complaining. "Stop complaining, this gives us the prefect cover in case somebody comes down here to investigate … or something along those lines." I told him. "I know that, I'm just saying that this makes it harder to look for whatever we're looking…" his voice trailed off as a beeping sound came from his watch. We looked at each other horrified. It couldn't be. Zach's watch had a small device that detected any nuclear weapon near a hundred mile radius of where we were standing. I swallowed and asked him, "Do you know how to deactivate a bomb?" he nodded and I sighed. "We're going to need some equipment." He said as he took some tools out of his jacket. "Yeah but first we're going to need to find the bomb." I pointed out.

And that's how I found myself walking around the basement in the dark, looking for a hidden bomb. Zach's watch didn't help much either, it could only detect nuclear weapons not find them, which if you asked me, sucked. My foot bumped into something hard and I cursed, I heard Zach laugh in the background. I glared in the direction his voice was coming from, and I was startled to find him right beside me. I must be getting a bit rusty if I didn't hear him coming. 'Note to self, work on hearing senses.' I thought to myself.

"Well, I think I found it." I told him. He shone his flashlight on the bomb. "It's not very big." He said. "Umm, I don't think it's supposed to be." I shrugged. He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm. I shook my head and proceeded to examine the bomb. "Liz, what do we do now?" I asked her. "You need to find the control panel and see when the bomb is due to go off. Then we'll see how long you guys have to deactivate the bomb."

"Chameleon, you are so lucky if you're getting to deactivate a bomb." I heard Bex say through her comms. We started looking for the control panel. Finally I found it off to the side. "Great!" I exclaimed once I saw how much time was left before the bomb went off. "What?" Zach felt compelled to ask. "There's five minutes left before the bomb goes off." I gave him the bad news. "I can work around that." He said, coming to stand beside me to look at the control panel. There was a bunch of glowing buttons and other stuff that I didn't quite understand. Luckily Zach did and he went to work, opening the side of the bomb.

Wires tumbled out of the opening. Zach started untangling them from each other. He took out some clippers from his tools kit and started snapping some of them, while I shone the flashlight on the bomb. Finally two wires were left and we only had two minutes left as well. I saw Zach hesitate, while looking at the wires. I heard him mutter, "Blue or Red?" over and over again. Time was ticking and still Zach didn't cut either of the wires. I was starting to get worried. We'd been gone a long time; people would suspect we'd been gone. We needed to hurry up and yet… Zach wouldn't cut the damn wire.

"Hurry up Zach." I whispered to him, not wanting to pressure him, but not wanting to get blown up into tiny pieces. Of course I could only hope…

**It was a little longer than the last one… I think. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Will Zach cut the right wire in time? Or will the bomb go off? Sorry I don't know much about bombs or anything to do with that subject but I did my best. And I apologize for any mistakes I might've made. Please Review?**


	4. Are We Really Done?

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I was grounded so I couldn't finish typing this chapter and post it. Well, I guess this is the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story. I enjoyed reading all the reviews that u all left me. I would like to thank all those who've added me to their favorites/story alert/author alert list, I really appreciate, so thank you. Now, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the GG series or any characters. **

**Are We Really Done? **

God, Zach was starting to really worry me. He kept muttering under his breath, and time was running out. With 60 seconds left to go, Zach finally cut one of the wires. It wasn't the blue one in case you guys were wondering. The beeping from the bomb increased and it got faster. We barely had time to look at each other before we were running for our lives. We dove for cover behind one of the metal boxes that were down there. After doing it, I realized it probably wasn't one of the smartest things to do.

We waited for the explosion to come. I checked my internal clock, according to what I knew about bombs, you had at least thirty seconds before it went off. (**A/N I have no idea if it's true**) And well, thirty seconds have passed. Zach and I were waiting for an explosion that was never going to come. When we realized that we gave a big sigh of relief. "Thank God Zach you did it!" I exclaimed going over to him and hugging him. He seemed surprised by this but nevertheless hugged me back. When we pulled away, we went over to the bomb once more. "We have to get this out of here." He told me. "Yeah, but we're going to need some help." I said as I called my friends to come help us.

A few minutes later, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant and Jonas all stood there examining the bomb. "Umm… isn't it a bit small?" Grant asked. "I asked the same thing."Zach replied and we all laughed. Somehow we managed to get the bomb upstairs and into the van where my friends were hiding. "Umm, Zach and I have to go back to the dance. You know, so people don't get suspicious and all." I told them as Zach led the way back to the gym.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you two!" DeeDee exclaimed once she saw us. "Oh, we were just taking some fresh air." Zach lied smoothly. "Oh, well ok." She shrugged but gave us this look that said she didn't think we were taking fresh air, and I don't blame her my hair must've looked pretty messed up if she thought we were doing something inappropriate . After that, I think it's safe to say that the night had a peaceful end.

Once we got back to school, we were summoned to the headmistress's office. "So, you deactivated the bomb successfully, am I correct?" my mom asked us. "We did." We answered. "Did anybody notice your absence, at all?" "Well, no not really…" I answered. "What do you mean not really?"

"Umm… well you see DeeDee kind of noticed that we were missing, but don't worry about it we took care of it." Zach and I took turns explaining it. She gave us a you-better-have look.

Finally we were released from my mom's office and we were able to go to our rooms. We met up with the rest of our friends in my room, to discuss the mission and to start writing the report. We always have to after a mission.

Once we got there, everybody was already sitting and talking, but once we came in, they immediately stopped and payed attention to us. "Well, what did she say?" they all asked at the same time. "Umm… should we really tell them?" I asked Zach, he shrugged like he didn't even care at all. I rolled my eyes. "Well, after getting debriefed and all that, my mom said that we all passed the school exam!" I finally exclaimed.

They all started cheering, especially Liz who has never and I mean never failed an exam before. After we celebrated a bit and things calmed down we started the discussion part of the meeting. "You know, when Zach cut the wire, I seriously thought the bomb was going to explode." Macey was saying. "I think we all thought that." Grant said. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Zach said sarcastically. We all cracked up while Jonas slapped Grant on the back and said 'nice one'. After we all seriously calmed down we got down to business. "So, what did you do with all the spies that were there?" Bex asked me. "Well I snapped some napotine patches on them. The lady I left her in the bathroom and the man in the supplies closet." I told her. "Won't there be any problems when they wake up?" Liz said. "Well, that's their problem now isn't it?" Macey said. I shrugged. "What now?" Grant asked. "I guess everything will go back to normal. But I wish we could've been here at least a while for the school dance, you know get a chance to see everybody dressed up." Bex said and we all agreed with her. Then after a while of just fooling around and talking, we decided it was time to go to sleep. For once I was glad when the lights went out; I had enough drama for one day.

**So, I finally finished it, yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it wasn't very long and I know it wasn't one of my best but I just couldn't come up with any more ideas, sorry. And again I apologize for the long time I didn't update. Thanks for everything! 3 :D**


	5. AN alternate ending?

**A/N****, hey guys I'm sorry this isn't a chapter (I know how annoying authors notes can be) but I have a question for all of you, if you want to take the time to answer. I've been thinking of doing an alternate ending for Running Out of Time, what do you guys think? I've already started writing part of it but I wanted to see if it's worth publishing. Tell me what you think in a review or PM me, thanks for all the support, you guys rock! ;) 3**


	6. Alternate Ending

**So here's the alternate ending I've thought up for this story, hope you guys like it ;) It's gonna start out like the last chapter of the story but it will change as it goes on. **

God, Zach was really starting to worry me. He kept muttering under his breath, and time was running out. With only 60 seconds left to go, Zach finally cut one of the wires. It wasn't the blue one in case you guys were wondering. The beeping from the bomb increased and it got faster. We barely had the time to look at each other before we were running for our lives. We dove for cover behind one of the metal boxes that were down there. After doing it, I realized it wasn't one of the smartest things to do. We waited for the explosion to come. I checked my internal clock, according to what I knew about bombs, you had at least thirty seconds before it went off. **(A/N Once again I have no idea if it's true) **And well, more than thirty seconds have passed. I looked at Zach and he looked back at me. We were about to breathe a sigh of relief, when a light explosion shook the bottom part of the building, causing a small fire to start burning. We both sprang into action at the same time, Zach getting the fire extinguisher and me going to deactivate the fire alarm before it had a chance to ring. "Liz, I need you to hack into the school's security system so I can gain access to the fire alarm." I instructed. "On it" Liz responded and I could hear her tapping into her laptop. A minute later the sprinklers in the basement activated, successfully putting out the fire. "We have to get this out before they find out" I said gesturing to the wreck that bomb had left behind. He agreed for once not being his cocky self and started picking up fragments of the bomb and other stuff that got mixed with it.

Finally, after we finished cleaning the basement and ourselves up, we went back upstairs to where the dance was still going on, nobody noticing what had happened downstairs. Not that I blamed them, I mean who wouldn't with the vibrations the loud music was causing were enough to not notice a small earthquake. DeeDee came up behind us then.

"Where have you guys been, I've been looking all over for you!"

"We were just out taking some fresh air" Zach winked at her, as if to say 'you know what I mean'. I blushed, probably just proving his point further, since his smirk got even bigger, but I mentally rolled my eyes knowing that whatever she was thinking couldn't be further from the truth. Then again she'd never know, so what was the point. "Oh!" she gave us a knowing smile. I buried my head in Zach's neck going along with his little lie. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tighter against him. "You know what Zach, I'm really tired, can we go back to school?" I asked him in the sweetest voice that I could. "Of course we can." He said. I turned to DeeDee who was just standing there awing at us. "Thanks for inviting us DeeDee, it was very nice of you." I said while giving her a hug. "Say bye to Josh for us" I called over my shoulder, before walking down the street holding Zach's hand.

When we reached the corner I let go of his hand and got into the awaiting van with our school's crest on it. Grant was in the driver's seat, while Bex was next to him in the passenger's seat and Jonas and Liz in the back with their laptops open in front of them, Macey was just sitting there filing her nails. We sat down next to them, Jonas and Liz momentarily glancing up at us before going back to whatever it was that they were doing. We were barely buckled in before Bex pounced on us. "What the bloody hell happened in there?" she demanded, her British accent thick on her tongue. "Well not much, the bomb went off." Zach said with a shrug of his shoulders , brushing it off as if it were nothing. "NOT MUCH? HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT NOT MUCH?" Bex practically blew our ears off. "Well nobody got hurt, so I don't see the big deal" Zach said once again brushing it off. "Zach, a lot of people could've gotten hurt if the bomb wasn't as small as it was. What if we weren't there for damage control, huh? What do you think would've happened. But that's not our most pressing matter. What we should be worrying about is that there has just been a terrorist attack at the Roseville high school, which has never happened before, we have to go to my mom, we need answers." And with that the rest of the car ride to the school was silent, everybody lost in their own thoughts.

We all rushed up the stairs to my mom's office, "Come in" she said before we even had the chance to knock on her door. I swear she must have really well hidden cameras or something, because I have no idea how she does that. I opened the door and all of us came piling in to her office. "Mom, we have bad news and good news," she nodded at me to continue, "The bad news is that the bomb went off but the good news is that nobody got hurt, they didn't even find out. But mom please tell us what's going on, this has never happened before, I think we deserve to know." My mom sighed and motioned for us to sit down, which we did. "Recently it seems that a criminal organization has been targeting select public high schools for an unknown reason. We are speculating that it has something to do with drug trafficking, that these schools have some students that consume and since they haven't payed up, it seems they're planting small bombs as a warning. We fear that it will only get worse." There was a stunned silence after that, not knowing what to say we just stared at her. "Ok, but what do you want us to do about it?" Bex asked the question we were all thinking. "Well, tonight's mission was a test run to see if you kids were capable of handling this, it seems that you are but you also need some extra lessons in the bombs and fire arms department for all of you to be completely and utter experts when it comes to these kind of missions."

"Wait, so are you trying to say that you're sending us on more missions?" I asked my mom. She just nodded and handed us some files. "You will all be split in two; you get to choose your partner, you will have to memorize your legends and be careful. All of you will be normal high school students, which will be one of the things you will have in common, the rest is up to you to figure out." And with that we were dismissed from her office.

I took out my legend from the folder it was in, glancing at the papers that were inside.

Cover: Vanessa Anderson

Age: 16

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: Brown

Height: Average

Personality: Shy, but outgoing around her friends, serious when needs to be but likes goofing around. Leadership skills but doesn't really like using them. Breaks the rules if the situation calls for it, nice, loyal to her friends, warm hearted and smart.

Parents: Shane Anderson and Katie Smith

Friend(s): to be decided

Boyfriend: to be decided

School: Los Angeles high school for the Arts (**A/N totally made up)**

Hometown: Los Angeles, California (never lived anywhere else)

Having memorized my cover I looked up to see that everyone else had finished theirs as well. "Time to pick our partners I guess." Liz said. Bex and I locked eyes with each other coming to a silent agreement well that was before Grant ruined it by dragging Bex with him, she glanced back at me mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' to me. I glanced around, the only ones left were Macey and Zach. I looked over at  
Macey and was about to step towards her when Zach came towards me. "So, Gallagher Girl I guess we're partners." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Why is it that I always end up getting stuck with you ?" I asked out loud, his smirk just got bigger and he shrugged.

"So, friend or boyfriend?"

"Do you seriously gotta ask me that?" he raised one eyebrow

"Guess not," I shrugged "You ready for this?"

"When am I not?" shaking my head I left him by himself in the hallway, walking to my room to pack my things for the next few months.

And I guess I'd tell you the rest but that's a whole other story, trust me I got a feeling that it's gonna be a long ride, especially when your partner is a certain Zachary Goode.

**Now that has gotta be the longest chapter I have ever written on fanfic, I'm not really sure where I went with this but I was running out of inspiration for this so…. I'm sorry I took so long in writing this chapter but I've been very busy lately, but thanks to anyone who actually reviewed for this story. I really appreciate it, it's always very fun to read your reviews so once again thank you and I apologize if this chapter made no sense whatsoever but I finally finished this story for good no more chapters, maybe I'll start a new story, who knows? Anyway, I'll really appreciate it if you left a review ;) **


End file.
